


Dark Dynasty

by Witcherology



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcherology/pseuds/Witcherology
Summary: A retelling of Old Nan's story about the Night's King and his Corpse Bride, from their perspectives.
Relationships: Corpse Queen/Night's King (ASoIaF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Darkest Night 2020





	Dark Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



He first glimpsed her from atop the Wall. Her skin was as white as the moon, her eyes like blue stars. Every night he saw her, shining like the snow around her, and every night he dreamed of holding her in his arms. He’d never beheld such a creature, and though he’d heard the stories of the monsters from Beyond-the-Wall, this was a mere maiden.

What harm could a woman do, after all?

And so the 13th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch had enough of dreaming. He was a warrior like no other, and feared nothing. He chased after her, and when he caught her in a cave she was cold as ice, but he did not mind.

To his surprise, she spoke the common tongue. Or perhaps some kind of spell caused him to understand her words, which were more like ice cracking in truth than true speech. She said to him, “You are finally come. You’ve defeated your fear.” She had no fear herself, that was plain to see. “Will you give me what I want?”

The Lord Commander could only nod as he beheld her beauty. “Anything.” He pressed her closer to him, the warmth of his body meeting her own cold one. Then, without waiting for her to reply, pressed his lips to hers, and was sure he’d never tasted anything so divine: frost, snow, winter, magic. “Anything at all.”

The woman smiled, and to an onlooker it would have been a terrible thing to behold, but love is blind, and the Lord Commander saw it not.

“I ask for your seed,” she said simply. “In return, I shall give you all you’ve ever dreamed of and more. A thousand lifetimes together we shall live, and our children will rule over all.”

The Lord Commander listened, and when she was done speaking he sealed the vow with another kiss. Gently, he led her to a warm, comfortable spot in the cave. Water rushed somewhere around them; a spring, perhaps.

Undressing her felt sacred--her garments were like a pond: slippery, delicate, reflective. Touching her was divine, she was soft and white as freshly-fallen snow, and when his fingers reached her center, she moaned when she was done. He entered her after that, and did not leave for a very long time, until she’d scratched his back with long, cruel nails and he could bear the pleasure no more. He reached his climax with a shudder, and then he went cold all over, as impossibly, his heartbeat began to slow to an alarming rate and his lungs could not take in air.

“Hush, my love,” the Cold One whispered as he died. She caressed his tresses gently, and then she kissed him of her own volition for the first time, whispering a few words as her hands touched his heart.

His eyes opened again, as blue as hers now.

“My love,” was the first thing he said, in a voice like ice crackling.

“I promised you eternity,” she told him in their language, “and I will give it to you and to our children.” She placed her hands on her belly, though it was flat. “They shall grow to inherit this earth and conquer it in our name, and we will rule over it all.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispered.

He took her to the Nightfort shortly after that, and it was there he proclaimed her a queen, and he his king. It was not difficult to bind his former brothers to his will, not with this new power he held.

A ceremony was held, and she and he were given identical glittering crowns, which they placed on each other’s heads. The queen was heavily pregnant by then, so she did not bend the knee to be crowned, though the king did.

The Nightfort was theirs. Soon the Wall would follow. Westeros would be next.

And then, the world.


End file.
